Will You Marry Me?
by Herochick007
Summary: A collection of proposal fics. All different pairings, including slash and fem slash. And no, the answer will not always be yes. Pairings listed in chapter title
1. Not How He Planned It (FrankAlice)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt challenge: 320 Pairing – Alice/Frank**

**Writing Club November**

**Amber's Attic: 29 - (genre) Romance/ fluff**

**Scamander's Case: Unicorn - (color) gold**

**Film Festival: 4 - (occupation) Healer**

**Lyric Alley: 20 - My poor heart will only surrender**

**Word Count: 439**

Alice hadn't been expecting it, not that night. The sky was overcast and the stars were nowhere to be seen. The whole evening had been nothing short of a disaster. The kitchen had caught fire, although she still wasn't quite sure how, and Frank had burned his hand.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he lied. She shook her head and gently removed the towel he'd wrapped around it.

"It is," she answered. "I should probably make you go to St. Mungo's just in case, but I know you won't."

"My Mother..."

"Would see it as a sign of weakness that you got burned trying to cook using a Muggle stove?"

"Yes, why do you even have that death appliance in your flat, Alice?"

"Because Lily bought it when she moved in. She didn't take it with her though... so now it's mine apparently. I've learned to make a few things using it. Now, hold still while I try to heal your hand. It won't be as good as a professional."

"Alice, darling, you are a professional healer."

"Not yet, Frank. I've got one more interview and hopefully after that I'll at least get an apprenticeship, but there's not guarentee!" Alice exclaimed waving her hand over Frank's burned hand. The skin healed slowly but soon was no longer red or blistered.

"That's perfect."

"It's still a bit pink, Frank. I'm sorry."

"No, don't be," he whispered wrapping his arms around her. "It doesn't hurt anymore and you're going to get that apprenticeship, you're going to be an amazing healer, Alice."

"You really think so, Frank?"

"Yes! I do, Alice, and I," Frank paused for a second, "would love it if you'd become my wife." Alice stared at him for a moment.

"Is that a proposal?"

"Yes, yes it is. Alice, will you marry me?" Frank asked pulling a small box from his pocket. He popped it open revealing a gold ring with a large ruby in the center.

"You're mum's?" she asked looking at the ring.

"Yours if you say 'yes'."

"Yes! How could I ever say no to you, Frank, of course I'll marry you," Alice stated. "Is that what this was all about, you burning your hand, you trying to cook me dinner?"

"Yes, I wanted to do something special for you, Alice," Frank admitted. Alice nodded.

"Every day with you is special Frank, you don't need to maim yourself to impress me, I love you exactly how you are."

"And I love you too, Alice, exactly as you are," Frank agreed pulling Alice into a passionate kiss as he slid the ring on her finger.


	2. Sparkle (LunaAstoria)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club November**

**Disney Challenge: Themes - Marriage - Write about choosing to marry for love or for duty**

**Liza's Loves: 8 - J. R. R. Tolkien - Write a fic based around a ring.**

**Word Count: 384**

"I would like to show you something, if that's alright?" Luna asked.

"Is it a new creature?" Astoria asked looking up from the hat she'd been attempting to knit.

"No, it's not, but I do have a lead on something, but we can talk about that later. This is what I wanted to show you," Luna replied pulling a small silver box from her pocket. Astoria blinked. It looked like a jewelry box. Had Luna finally bought her a pair of radish earrings? Luna handed Astoria the box.

"Go ahead, open it, it won't bite." Astoria laughed opening the box slowly. Inside, nestled against the black velvet was a ring. She gently removed it and held it in her fingers. Astoria held the ring to the light. It was a simple silver band with a single round stone in the middle. The setting was quite basic, but Astoria knew it wasn't nearly as basic as she thought. The stone wasn't one distinguishable color. The inside of the stone sparkled, an array of multihued fragments.

"It's like its made of magic itself," she whispered staring at her girlfriend, Luna.

"It is," Luna whispered. "It's a combination of our magical signatures, mingled into a single stone. I thought, it was kind of symbolic, the way we complete each other. I was hoping, you would love it."

"I do," Astoria replied as Luna took the ring from her fingers and looked Astoria in the eyes. Luna's eyes sparkled nearly as brightly as the ring.

"Would you like to repeat those words, this time in front of a large crowd of people including our friends?" Luna asked biting her lower lip hoping Astoria would understand.

"You want me to repeat the words 'I do' in front of a bunch of people?" she asked. Luna nodded. Suddenly, Astoria's eyes widened as she stared at Luna, what Luna was asking suddenly clear. Astoria opened her mouth trying to get the words out, but only silence filled the air. Luna gently reached over and took Astoria's hand.

"Is that a 'yes' then?" she asked giving her now former girlfriend a smile. Astoria nodded her head so fast the bow she was wearing in her hair fell to the floor. Luna scooped it up and slid the ring onto Astoria's finger.


	3. Siriusly(SiriusLily)Nonbinaryace

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Insane Prompt Challenge: 828 Trope - Marriage of Convenience **

**Word Count: 639**

"Will you marry me?" Sirius asked looking up from his magazine. Lily blinked and stared at him.

"What? Wait, no? What?" she asked putting a box of cereal away. She had just returned from the grocery to the flat her and Sirius had been sharing for nearly a year.

"Me and you, married. It will be perfect. We already live together, everyone things we're together, and it will keep your family happy."

"But I don't even like you like that, I don't like anyone like that..." Lily started to say. She'd come to realization that she although she did love people, none of it was a romantic type of love or attraction.

"Exactly. It'll be perfect! Your family will stop trying to play matchmaker and I won't have to find someone that will put up with my... well, being me," Sirius explained. Lily felt the idea turn around in her mind. Her parents were pressuring her to settle down, find a nice guy. Sirius sort of fit that description. Sometimes he was a guy, although nice was quite the word she'd use to describe him.

"So, let me get this straight, Sirius."

"Straight? I don't think anything in this house is straight, honestly."

Lily ignored him and continued. "I should marry you because I'm not interested in people in a romantic way, and definitely don't want sex with anyone... ew. And you think I should be your wife, or whatever word you want to use, because you don't want to try and find someone who doesn't care that you're currently wearing my thong and blouse? Or that you call yourself Stella every third Tuesday?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm not having sex with you. That's a part of marriage," Lily said tasting the word marriage for the first time. She'd never considered anyone wanting to spend their life with someone like her.

"I don't want you to, Lils. I want you to snuggle against me, use my chest as a pillow. I want to come home to your smiling face as you threaten to throw a pie at me because I ate your crisps. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want the world to know that."

"You want to marry me because it's convenient?" Lily asked blinking.

"Not quite, I mean, I do care about you, love you in a way. I just can't picture life without you," Sirius said laying across the sofa dramatically. Lily shook her head. Sirius was nothing less than dramatic, and that was something she loved about him. His ability to just be himself, to not care what anyone else said or did.

"Or my wardrobe?" she retorted glancing at him and the clothing laying on the floor. Would it kill him to use a hamper? "Speaking of which, how the bloody hell did you get blood on my best bra?"

"Do you really want to know?" Sirius asked sitting up, the beads in his hair clinking together like a plastic wind chime.

"No, I don't, but siriusly! You could at least ask before you borrow my clothing, I'm going to guess you want my diamond earrings for the wedding?"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes you scruffy mutt," Lily laughed tossing a tin of biscuits to Sirius. He caught it and looked inside.

"Hey! This is empty!"

"Cause you ate them all, Padfoot, now, I'm thinking, maybe a white dress?"

"For you or me?" Sirius asked with a smile. "How do you think I'll look with a tiara?"

"Like a princess," Lily answered. "Guess we should tell James and the rest of the gang?"

"We should announce it like with a huge announcement, with glitter and loud music," Sirius exclaimed grabbing Lily's latest jumper from the kitchen counter.

"And you in my new jumper?"

"Exactly!"


	4. A Christmas Engagement (GinnyHermione)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Winter Funfair**

**Southern Funfair: Magical Mistletoe – Ginny/Hermione**

**Northern Funfair: Christmas Singalong: Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree - Brenda Lee - "At the Christmas party hop" - Setting: Christmas Party**

**Writing Club December**

**All Sorts of Space: 2 - Location - expanded on below: (word) Home**

**Angel's Archives: 2 - Sugar Cookies - (genre) fluff**

**Scamander's Case: 6 - (color) gold**

**Marvel Appreication: 6 - [Characteristic] Persevering**

**Lyric Alley: 6 - The near and the dear one**

**Word Count: 643**

Ginny toyed with green bow on the box in her hand. It had been difficult finding the perfect gift, but in the end, she was now completely and utterly sure she'd gotten the wrong thing. Knowing Hermione, she already had this book, or she hated it, or... there were a whole infinity number of things that were wrong with the gift. She glanced over her shoulder and wondered if she had time to turn back, go home, and find something, anything, else.

"Ginny! There you are," Hermione called running over and grabbing Ginny's arm, pulling her into the house. Ginny nodded allowing Hermione to lead her, it wasn't as if she could say she'd gotten the wrong thing, and run home.

"Is everyone else here?" she asked looking around. It was Harry's turn to host Christmas, and since 12 Grimmauld place could hold everyone, that's where he was holding it.

"I think so, it's a little hard to keep track sometimes," Hermione admitted. "I've seen Harry and Draco, Ron and Luna, Fred or George – I'm not sure which one, Charlie and a trio of baby dragons. You're mum's having a fit over it."

"Are they in onsies?"

"Yes, with matching little bibs and one has bows on her horns. Your dad's here, so are Bill, Fleur and their brood," Hermione named counting on her fingers. Ginny laughed. This was one of reasons she loved Hermione. She seemed to be the only one who could actually keep with everyone in the Weasley clan.

"And Percy?"

"Not here yet, he apparently said he was coming, but no sign of him."

"He'd better come, or Mum will be furious and I'll be forced to hex him into next week again, remember the stunt he pulled at Easter?" Ginny asked causing Hermione to laugh. "Well, we'd better get inside, let the whole world know I'm here."

"Or we could stay out here, on the porch for a minute longer," Hermione suggested taking Ginny's hand. "There's something I wanted to give you that I really, really don't want to give you in front of the whole family."

"Oh? Please tell me it's not a copy of How to Please Your Witch, because it would be super embarrassing if we gave each other the same thing," Ginny said holding up the wrapped parcel in her hand. Hermione burst out laughing.

"No, but I almost did buy that book."

"You mean, you don't already have it?"

"No, I don't, and actually, I guess what I have does kind of go with that. Mind you, it's not a Christmas gift, it's something else," Hermione babbled. Ginny raised an eyebrow. Hermione only babbled like this when she was nervous.

"And what might it be?"

"Ginny, this may come as shock, but I love you. I know, no one expected us to fall in love, and it's not been the easiest road," Hermione paused as both girls thought about how Ron had taken the fact Hermione liked girls extremely hard. "but we persevered and only grew stronger. So, Genevra Weasely, will you please marry me?" Hermione asked pulling a small box from her pocket. She flipped it open to reveal a golden ring with center marquis cut ruby surrounded by smaller round diamonds. Ginny's mouth fell open and she nodded silently, her brown eyes wide in shock.

"That's a 'yes' right?' Hermione asked looking into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yes, it's a yes," Ginny answered as Hermione slid the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Now, why don't we go inside and see how long it takes the boys to notice?" Hermione suggested with a mischievous smirk. Ginny nodded, tears of joy sparkling in the corners of her eyes.

"You read my mind, Hermione, I love you."

"I love you too, Ginny, forever and always."


	5. Loud (LeeOliver)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Gift 2020 – This is for Amanda! Pairing – Lee/Oliver – Prompt – giving a gift.**

**Writing Club January**

**Lyric Alley: 5 - You float like a feather**

**Word Count: 621**

Lee stared at the clumsily wrapped parcel sitting under the tree. He had been trying to figure out what it was since it had appeared there about three days ago. Sometimes, he thought it might be a phonograph, but why anyone would want to give him such an obsolete piece of technology was beyond him.

The parcel was garishly wrapped in green, red and purple paper with broomsticks on it. There was also one of those frilly bows on top. The bow, like everything else, was slightly over the top; royal purple and sparkly. He had a feeling the paper at very least was compliments of his boyfriend, Oliver. It looked like something he would have picked. Oliver always liked to do things slightly over the top. That was part of the reason Lee loved him so much.

He smiled thinking about how Oliver had winked at him during one of the Quidditch games at school. Lee had been doing the commentary, per usual. He'd called a good move Oliver had done and suddenly the older boy looked straight at him, and winked. That wink had changed the whole course of everything for Lee. He had not been able to think about anything other than Oliver's amazingly beautiful moss green eyes for the rest of the week.

The next game had nearly been rained out and Lee hadn't been able to see Oliver through the curtain of water. He'd still managed to call the plays but if Oliver had looked at him, he hadn't seen it. Oliver apparently had been watching Lee most of the game, wondering if Lee would be willing to go to Hogsmeade with him. The answer had been 'yes'.

Lee pulled himself out of his memories and turned his attention back to the parcel. Yes, it had to be from Oliver, whatever it was. He still couldn't help but glance at it every time he was in the sitting room. His mind still couldn't figure out what else could be cone-shaped like that. If it was from Oliver, he was certain he would love it.

OLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Lee sat at Oliver's feet on the floor. So far, Christmas morning had been beyond amazing. Oliver had loved the broom kit Lee had gotten him. It contained some new glazes to help protect his broom. Lee knew better than to buy Oliver a broom. That was something Oliver had to pick out himself. Lee knew he was horrible at judging the weight of a broom. However, he had written Oliver a coupon to go broom shopping and pay for whichever one he picked.

"Here, Lee. This is from me," Oliver said picking up the oddly shaped parcel and handing to Lee. Lee slowly undid the tape, not wanting to destroy the paper. It was just too much not to keep and use to wrap Oliver's birthday present. He pulled the paper back and stared at the item in his hand.

"It's a megaphone! Muggles use them instead of the Sonorus spell to amplify their voices!"

"Thank you?" Lee said wondering why Oliver thought he needed a megaphone. He hadn't done commentary for Quidditch matches since school.

"Give it a try."

"Sure, what do you want me to say?" Lee asked. Oliver stood up and sat down across from Lee, he pulled a small navy box from the front pocket of his robe and opened it. Inside was a silver ring, set with two small rubies.

"How about 'yes'?" Oliver suggested. Lee's eyes widened as he picked up the megaphone, almost in a daze.

"YES!" he announced loud enough for half the neighborhood to hear. Oliver smiled and slid the ring on Lee's finger.

"Best Christmas ever?"

"Best Christmas ever!"


	6. Surprising Ginny (DracoGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Writing Club January**

**Scamander's Case: 19 - (color) grey**

**Word Count: 624**

"Draco! This is insane. I can't see a thing," Ginny exclaimed. She could feel Draco's hand on her back, guiding her gently. Draco had put the blindfold on her before she could object much.

"That's the point, Ginny. If you can see it wouldn't be a surprise," he answered.

"You know I dislike surprises, ever since Fred and George decided to make me a cake for my birthday," Ginny commented.

"That sounds nice?"  
"The idea maybe, but a soap and toad cake... not so much. It croaked at me when I tried to cut it!"

She could hear Draco laugh.

"I promise your surprise is not a soap and toad cake," he promised. Ginny smiled. She knew he'd never pull a prank like that on her, he just wasn't that kind of guy. However, he did like to overdo things, such as grand gestures. He'd asked her out with a dozen roses and a flock of song birds. Well, mostly song birds... she was sure the peacock hadn't been there by mistake.

"Are we there yet?" Ginny asked, she could feel cold air on her face. They were outside? She quickly tried to think about everything that Draco could have hidden outside. Her mind swirled with possibilities. Could it be a new broom? Or maybe he'd finally gotten rid of the spooky hedge maze? She had nightmares about getting lost in the thing.

"Almost, watch your step," he said, taking her hand. He helped her step up onto something. The gazebo maybe?

"Draco, could I at least have a hint? Like why we're outside? Are we leaving the manor?"

"No, we're on the grounds still. Now, Ginny, I know you don't like grand gestures, or people making a huge fuss over things, but..." Draco gently removed the blindfold. Ginny blinked as light flooded her eyes. She looked at Draco in confusion.

"Why are all the Holyhead Harpies standing in your backyard?" she asked, looking over at her boyfriend. He didn't answer, but nodded at the witches. They took to the sky, each leaving a trail of white smoke. Ginny watched, staring at them. They were writing something.

"Ginny, will you..." she started to read, her eyes widened as she turned to Draco. He promptly knelt before her on one knee, pulled a grey box from his pocket and opened it. The ring inside sparkled brightly in the light. Ginny stared at it for a moment, completely unable to say a word. In a stupor, she nodded quickly and allowed Draco to take her hand. He slid the diamond ring on her finger. The Harpies landed on the grass. Ginny managed to pull herself out of her stupor.

"Yes," she finally managed to whisper. Draco smiled, rose to his feet and pulled her into a passionate kiss. The Quidditch team whooped and hollared behind them.

"Why the Harpies, Draco?" she asked, once the kiss broke.

"Because, we wanted to know if you wanted Weasley or Malfoy on your jersey," Gwenog Jones stated. Ginny's mouth fell open.

"I made the team too!" she exclaimed. Draco laughed.

"See, you do like surprises, go meet your teammates, Ginny. The back pitch on the property is free if you ladies would like to get some practice with your new chaser in," Draco offered. Ginny laughed giving Draco another kiss before running and joining the Harpies. Draco smiled watching her as she took to the sky with her new team. The ring sparkled as she flew through the air. He couldn't wait to watch her play in a match. She saw him watching and shot him a quick smile before her and team disappeared towards the back pitch of the manor, leaving Draco standing in the gazebo smiling happily


	7. Spun Sugar (LunaGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**Word Count: 411**

The pink snowflakes twirled around Luna. She laughed, catching one on her tongue. Luna had just returned from one of her expeditions. She'd only just now managed to fall asleep. It had taken a loud knock on her door to get her to come out to see what was happening. The moment she'd opened the door, pink snowflakes had started falling from the sky. Ginny had been leaning against the side of the house, pointing her wand towards the sky.

"Really? Spun sugar?" Luna asked, catching and eating another one. Ginny laughed catching one also.

"What were you expecting?" Ginny asked. "They're pink!"

"You pulled me out of bed, in the middle of the night, to make it snow spun sugar?" Luna asked.

"Well, not just that," Ginny answered. "I did want to show the spell I made for you, but what I really wanted was to ask you something important," Ginny explained.

"And what might that be?" Luna asked, as the flurry of spun sugar snowflakes ceased. "You know I just got back and I was asleep."

"I know, but I just couldn't wait until morning. I saw the light pop on in your room, it's the top one so it shines everywhere, kind of like a lighthouse. Kind of like how you light up my life, even when you're not here."

"Ginny, that's really sweet. Wait, what couldn't have waited until morning?" Luna asked. Ginny took a deep breath. She pulled a small coral colored box from the pocket of her robe. Luna's eyes widened.

"Ginny."

"Luna, I know we never really discussed the future, but this week, with you gone, I realized what I want. I want you. I want to be by your side, now and forever," Ginny said, popping the box open to reveal a sparkling sapphire ring. It had wings carved into the silver band.

"It looks like Ravenclaw's diadam," Luna whispered.

"Knowledge without measure," Ginny recited. "Luna Lovegood, will you be my greatest treasure?" she asked, holding up the box. Luna nodded slowly, smiling so brightly it almost dimmed the shine of the ring. Ginny slid the ring onto Luna's finger.

"I love you, Luna," she whispered.

"I love you too, Ginevra," Luna replied. "I think, maybe we could celebrate with more spun sugar flakes?"

Ginny nodded, raising her wand. The air filled with pink snowflakes again as Ginny and Luna shared a quick kiss before trying to catch more flakes on their tongues.


	8. Say Yes (RonNeville)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

Neville wiped the sweat from his palms. Tonight was the night. Tonight he was going ask him the biggest question in either of their lives. Tonight, he was going to ask Ron Weasley to marry him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror again. Tonight had to go perfect.

He took a deep breath, grabbed the bouquet of flowers he'd purchased earlier and headed out the door. He was meeting Ron at the tiny ice cream shop where they had had their first date. He was still nervous when he reached the shop.

Ron was no where in sight. For a moment, Neville panicked. What if Ron wasn't coming? What if he'd been hurt? The fact Ron worked as an auror always made Neville worry. Something could happen to him! Despite the fact the war was over, there were still people out there that wanted to hurt Ron and his friends.

Neville shook those thoughts from his head and headed inside. He chose a seat near the window, that he could see Ron when he arrived. Neville's mind started to wander while he waited for his boyfriend. He was so lost in his thoughts that he completely missed Ron walking into the shop.

"Neville?" Ron asked, sliding into the seat across from him. "Are those for me?"

"Oh, right, yes!" Neville stuttered, handing Ron the flowers. Ron smiled, a dimple forming on the left corner of his mouth. Neville couldn't stop thinking how cute Ron was, how much he loved the redhead.

"Um, Ron, um, there was something I wanted to talk about with you tonight," Neville started to say. Ron looked up at him. For a brief moment, their eyes met and Neville could see the uncertainty in Ron's brown eyes.

"There was something I wanted to talk to you about too," Ron said. "I know how much you worry about me, about my job and I was thinking that, well, I hate making you feel that way. George asked if I wanted to help him out in the shop. I wanted to know what you thought about it?" Ron asked.

"I think it's your choice, Ron. Do you like being an auror?"

"I do, but it's a lot of hard work. Harry's better at it than me, not surprising if you think about it. So, I really wanted your permission to quit my job and take this one?"

"You don't need my permission, Ron."

"I know, but I would like my husband to be behind my decisions and share in them when I make them," Ron said, sliding a teal box from his pocket. Neville's eyes widened as Ron popped it open revealing a simple gold band with runes carved into it.

"They just say 'love' over and over," Ron said, looking into Neville's eyes.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! Yes, yes, I'll marry you, only if you say 'yes' to my proposal," Neville laughed, pulling out the green box from his own pocket and showing the silver ring with inlaid mother of pearl. "It belonged to my father," Neville stated.

"It's beautiful, I love it, Neville and I love you, and yes, that is a 'yes'," Ron stated, as the pair exchanged ring boxes, smiling happily at each other, both's eyes full of love.


	9. Asking Reggie (JamesRegulus)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction: Day one - auction three - Light/Dark Pairings James/Regulus**

**Word Count 556**

**Warning: Bigotry **

James leaned against the outside doorway of number twelve Grimmauld Place. He could hear the Blacks arguing inside. He'd come by to pick up Regulus for their date, only to be greeted by his parents. They didn't like him very much. James didn't like them at all either, not after everything they'd done to Sirius. He only hoped that Regulus wouldn't suddenly decide to leave him because of their stupidity.

"I don't care what type of blood he has, it's disgusting! It's wrong! No son of mine would do something like that in public!" he heard Orion screaming. James rolled his eyes. So it was perfectly fine for him and Regulus to kiss in private then? He laughed thinking about how him and Reggie had been doing a whole lot more than just kissing.

"How could you turn out to be such a disgrace! We thought after everything Sirius did... you were our last hope!"

They always said stupid stuff like this and yet, for some reason, Reggie always came back here. Tonight, James was going to change that, once and for all. He heard a door slamming and looked as Regulus stormed past. This time he was carrying a small bag. Maybe he was finally starting to realize his family didn't actually care about him? James followed.

"They're idiots, Reg," he stated. "You don't have to listen to them."

"And if I don't, then what, James, it's not like I have any place to go," Regulus answered. "I mean... They're my family."

"You could always come home with me, I mean, Mum would take you in in a heartbeat."

"And then what? Spend the rest of my life living with your family?" he asked, James nodded.

"They could be your family too, Reggie," James stated. Regulus looked at him.

"What? Your mum and dad going to adopt me the same way they adopted Sirius?" he asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. James laughed. It was true his parents had basically adopted Sirius after the Blacks had tossed him out and disowned him for being, well, Sirius. But that wasn't anywhere close to what James had in mind tonight.

"No, although, they probably would if I asked, but no, I was hoping you might want to be part of the wonderful Potter family by becoming my husband," James stated, pulling a small octagonal box from his pocket. He popped it open to reveal a golden ring with a red stone. The Potter coat of arms was engraved in gold onto the stone. "Regulus Black, would you do me the honor of marrying me?" James asked, offering Regulus the ring. He looked at the ring and then at James.

"You're serious?"

"No, you're brother is Sirius, I'm James," James joked. Regulus laughed, shaking his head.

"In that case, I accept your proposal, on one condition?"

"And what might that be?' James asked.

"That we don't invite my family, other than Sirius and my Uncle Al, to the wedding?" Regulus asked. James nodded.

"Of course, and don't forget, we could always elope, run away together into the country side."

"And raise bees?"

"And raise bees," James agreed, kissing Regulus. Regulus smiled returning the kiss as the pair walked away from the place he'd once called home, and the people who, despite blood, were no longer his family.


	10. Chicken Coop Proposal (HarryGinny)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction Day 7 - Fluff - Character B takes Character A to their favourite place and proposes. **

**Word count: 881**

"Harry, I can't see anything!" Ginny whined, reaching up to try and adjust the blindfold covering her eyes. It didn't move and she was fairly certain Harry had put some sort of sticking charm on it to keep her from peeking.

"That's kind of the point of a blindfold, Ginny," he commented, taking another step. She was holding his hand tightly, moving when he moved. When they'd arrived at the Burrow for Sunday dinner, Ginny had no idea Harry was planning something. After they had finished eating, Harry head led Ginny to the back porch, covered her eyes, and said he had a surprise for her. She wondered if her family had any idea what he was up to? She figured her parents might. They did seem to know everything.

Now, completely unable to see and not entirely certain what her boyfriend was up to, she was starting to wonder exactly what he was planning. She might try counting the steps they had taken from the back porch, but she'd already lost count thrice. The ground outside was slightly uneven and Harry was doing his best to make sure she didn't lose her footing. He'd pause every few steps to make sure Ginny wasn't having any problems tripping over anything. Once she was sure she'd heard him throw a gnome out of their path. The garden needed degnoming again.

"A hint would be nice," she called out, knowing Harry wouldn't tell her anything. He loved surprises. She heard Harry laugh.

"That would ruin the surprise," he replied. Ginny felt a smile spread across her face. She liked, no loved, this Harry. He was much more carefree now that the war had ended. She wondered what it would be like spending the rest of her life with him. She wasn't opposed to the idea at all, but they'd been dating almost a year now and Harry had shown no signs he was even thinking about proposing. Maybe she would have to be the one to take the initiative?

"We're almost there, Ginny. Watch your step, there's a slight step up," Harry stated. Ginny nodded, feeling the step with her foot. She could feel the evening sunlight on them, could feel the cool night air starting to flood the world. Her nose twitched slightly as a familiar scent filled it. The chicken coop. That's where they were!

She smiled, thinking about how many hours she had spent here, just watching the chickens with their uncomplicated lives. She remembered how she'd promised to return to this place after the war. She had, many times, telling the chickens her troubles, her worries. They always made clucking sounds at her, as if trying to comfort her, tell her everything would be alright.

"Harry? Why are we in the chicken coop?" she asked.

"You'll see."

"Not with this blindfold on I won't," she laughed. She felt Harry's hands touching her face, sliding the blindfold off her brown eyes. She gasped as she looked around. The whole place had been decorated. There were strings of white fairy lights hanging from the ceiling. They sparkled and cast small dancing shadows onto the walls. The floor had been swept and covered in white rose petals. Even the chickens looked cleaner than usual. Ginny looked over at Harry.

"Ginny, I know how much this place means to you, that's its always been your favorite place in the world," he said.

"You listened," she whispered. "You really listened when I was talking about it?" She almost couldn't believe it. How many people would remember something like that, something she'd mentioned in passing over a year ago? She smiled at Harry, wondering how she'd managed to get so lucky to have him in her life?

"How could I not? I listen to every word you say. I know how close you are to the chickens, not judging, I promise," he laughed. Ginny giggled, watching a few of the chickens peck at the lights. Once they determined they were not food, they waddled off looking for something to eat. She noted that Harry had even remembered to fill the feeders. He really had thought of everything.

"This is... what exactly is this, Harry?" she asked, looking around. She'd never thought the coop could look romantic, but somehow, Harry had managed to make it look just that.

"Genevra Weasley, I wanted to ask you, in your favorite place, a place where you felt you belong so there's no pressure, if you'd do me the honor of marrying me," Harry stated, pulling a black velvet box from his pocket. He held it out to Ginny. She took it with a trembling hand and opened it to reveal a silvery ring set with a single ruby solitaire. The ring sparkled in the lights. For a whole moment, the world seemed to stop, just for them.

"Yes," Ginny whispered, looking into Harry's eyes. "Yes, Harry, I will marry you!" she exclaimed. He gently took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger.

"I love you, Ginny," he said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in for a passionate kiss, one she immediately returned.

"I love you too, Harry," she sighed happily was the chickens clucked around them, telling them everything would be alright.


	11. Wayside (JamesLily)

**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter**

**This is for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Auction day 20 - First Arrest **

**Word Count: 760**

James sighed. This wasn't how he'd planned on things happening. He'd planned to propose to Lily, have her scream 'yes', jump into his arms, and then live happily ever after. He'd never expected the whole night would go sideways and he'd end up in jail.

Well, he'd been here plenty of times, really. They all knew his name, joked about naming a cell after him, and that was all well and fine, but the fact they'd arrested Lily... well, he had a feeling that was going to kill the relationship.

"Only you, Potter," Lily yelled from her cell across the hall. The police had made the smart decision to separate them. James figured that was the only think keeping Lily from killing him.

"I didn't plan on this! Do you really think I wanted to ask you to marry me in a jail cell?" he asked, thinking about how he'd planned to do it. He was going to take her to a romantic restaurant, one he'd actually remembered to make reservations for, then he was going order her a sweet for dessert and put the ring in the icing on the cake. He'd been really sneaky about buying the ring, since him and Lily shared a flat. Sirius and Remus also lived there, if one wanted to be technical. James pretended they didn't most of the time.

"You were going to ask me to marry you?" Lily asked, her green eyes widening. "That's why we were going to that restaurant?"

"Yes, that was the plan. How was I supposed to know there was going to be a flash mob, and that I'd end up losing my trousers and pants?"

"I have no idea... I still want to know where my shirt and bra are. Why do I have a feeling Sirius was involved in this somehow?"

"When isn't he?" James asked, leaning against the wall of his cell. "At least public indecency is just an overnight thing. I mean, this is like the third time I've been arrested for it," he bragged. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I should say 'no', you know that Potter?"

"You're the one that took it further! Suggesting we go... you know."

"We were naked! What were we supposed to do?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes, I swear, you almost sound more like Sirius than Sirius."

"He's a bad influence," Lily muttered. "Speaking of which, there he is," she said, nodding to the door of the small jail.

"James! Lily! There you are!"

"Why are you here, Sirius?" Lily asked, glaring at him. "Pretty sure the pound is one street over."

"Ha ha, Evans. Guess that means you don't want to me to bail you out?" Sirius laughed, winking at the officer at the desk. Lily gritted her teeth.

"Fine, sorry," she muttered. James shook his head.

"Alright, Potter, Evans, you're both free to go, make sure you show up for your court dates?"

"Thank you, Sirius," James said as the officer opened their cells. Lily glared at Sirius as they exited the jail.

"Yeah, thank you," she muttered. "I'm still certain you're behind this somehow."

"Me?" Sirius asked, trying and failing very very hard to look innocent.

"Yes, you! I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm the one sane person in a lunatic asylum," Lily said, throwing her hands up as she followed Sirius and James.

"Hey, what about me?"

"You're just as crazy as him."

"And you love it, just like you love me?" James asked hopefully. Lily sighed and a slight smile played across her lips.

"At least dates with you are never boring."

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" James asked, pulling the box from his pocket. Lily stared at him.

"We just got out of jail and you're proposing?"

"Sure! Why not? That was my plan for tonight anyway."

"You know what, James? Fine, I'll marry you, on one condition."

"I'll do it!" James yelled.

"You don't even know what it is."

"I don't care, I'll do anything for you, Lily."

"Fine, then we're moving out. We're getting our own place, where Remus and Sirius visit and don't leave their dirty underwear on the dining room table."

"Hey! I only did that once!" Sirius protested.

"Twice, " Lily corrected, rolling her eyes causing James to laugh.

"Deal!" he announced. "We'll get our own place, get married, and live happily ever after without Sirius' dirty underwear," he stated, giving Lily a passionate kiss in the middle of the sidewalk. She returned it, wondering if she'd ever get used to her crazy boyfriend, now fiance.


End file.
